


You brought Who home?

by icefallstears



Category: Stargate SG-1, Torchwood
Genre: Drabble Series, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icefallstears/pseuds/icefallstears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU from Torchwood. SG-1 encounters someone off world they were not expecting. Jack can't resist this snarky, competent Welshman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pitfalls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marlislash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/gifts).



> Set early season 4 of SG-1. Don't worry about timelines... all will be revealed in later chapters.

Prompt: c30-24 “Hidden”

Pairing: Gen

Fandom: Torchwood/SG1

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply… aka I own nothing and make profit from nothing.

 

Pitfalls

SG-1 was scouting through the forest looking for signs of a hidden Goa’uld base they had heard a rumor about when the ground fell out from beneath them. Jack O’Neill groaned out curses as he tried to shift Major Carter off his spine. The team got to their feet and saw that they were in a deep, deep, pit with polished stone sides. Fortunately for them, the floor of the pit was sand. Jack cursed some more, and then started when a human head popped into view.

The man above quirked an eyebrow, “Americans,” came the sardonic British tones, “Wonderful.”

 ****  
  



	2. On a Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto's dreams have come true... sort of.

Prompt: c30-20 “Prayers”

Pairing: Gen

Fandom: Torchwood/SG1

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply… aka I own nothing and make profit from nothing.

**  
  
**

On a Wing

Ianto was torn between elation and disgust. English speaking humans, with an Earth accent, was a manifestation of luck beyond his wildest dreams after all these years. On the other hand, Americans. He was lucky they hadn’t tried to shoot him already.

On the bright side, they were unlikely to be affiliated with Torchwood. That could only be a bonus, as that meant they probably had a means of transport. Ianto could go home. And he could bring the rest of Torchwood 4 home to be re-buried on Earth, where they belonged. But... why did it have to be Americans?

 


	3. Shoots and Ladders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SG-1 introduces itself and I make a terrible pun.

Prompt: c30-20 “Free”

Pairing: Gen

Fandom: Torchwood/SG1

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply… aka I own nothing and make profit from nothing.

**  
  
**

Shoots and Ladders

SG-1 exchanged confused looks at the Brit’s pronouncement. Jack looked at Daniel, knowing that Daniel would get that Jack wanted him to take the lead. Daniel waved up at the man, “Hi, I’m Daniel and yes, I’m American. I’m going to guess and say that you are Welsh right? Not to be presumptuous, but now that you know we’re American, would you mind helping us out? ”

The man seemed to consider for a moment, “If you swear to leave all your firearms and ordinance behind, I’ll go get the ladder.”

The team looked at each other. Then Jack said, “Deal.”

**  
  
**


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SG-1 arrives at Torchwood 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited to reflect suggestions from fellow minions. You know who you are. ;)

Prompt: c30-07 “Go”

Pairing: Gen

Fandom: Torchwood/SG1

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply… aka I own nothing and make profit from nothing.

  
  


Home Sweet Home

  


They had been walking for the past 30 minutes when they reached ruins that looked like a set of tunnels ripped out of a mountain.

Their host waved his hand at it “Welcome to Torchwood 4. Or what’s left of it anyway.”

“Torchwood?”

“The Torchwood Institute was formed by Queen Victoria to protect and serve the British Empire from alien influence using alien technology.”

SG-1 jolted in surprise.

“Queen Victoria?” blurted Daniel.

 “Quite. 1879 to be exact. There was an… incident in Scotland.”

 A set of doors slid open.

 “As my ex-boss would say, ‘If its Alien, it’s ours.’”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. This Too Shall Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto introduces himself. Also snark.

Prompt: c30-10 “Strength”

Pairing: Gen

Fandom: Torchwood/SG1

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply… aka I own nothing and make profit from nothing.

Soundtrack: Breath of Life, Florence + the Machine

 

This Too Shall Pass

 

Jack looked around the clearing that had been made by the spaces between the former tunnels. In the clearing were twelve crosses. No one had come out to greet them. Unless Jack was mistaken, their host was the last man standing and that gave him a high chance of being crazy or a Goa’uld. The man had been standing in front of the crosses for minutes in silence. Daniel spoke up, “What’s your name?”

“Ianto Jones, and I’d like to strike a deal for amnesty with your country.”

Jack started. Amnesty?

“From whom?”

“Torchwood. Great Britain”

“Why?”

“Vivisection is unpleasant.”

  
  
  



	6. The Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto explains himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny homage to the Toasterverse's "Four (or Five) Reasons for Kidnapping Tony Stark" by Scifigrl47

Prompt: c30-01 “Defiant”

Pairing: Gen

Fandom: Torchwood/SG1

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply… aka I own nothing and make profit from nothing.

The Stand

“Vivisection?” blurted out Daniel. Jack saw that Sam and Teal’c were just as horrified.

The man, Ianto, shrugged. “My death certificate has surely been filed by now and I’ve spent considerable time on an alien planet. It’s SOP I’m afraid.”

“If it’s SOP, why were you working for them?” queried Daniel further.

Ianto rolled his eyes. “It’s not like they put that part in the job adverts you know. And ‘once you check in, you never check out’. Well not alive _and_ with your mind not wiped back to infancy. So, obviously, I’m rather keen to escape the exit interviews.”

**  
  
  
  
**


	7. Little Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SG-1 discusses it.

Prompt: c30-19 “Whispered”

Pairing: Gen

Fandom: Torchwood/SG1

Disclaimer: All standard disclaimers apply… aka I own nothing and make profit from nothing.

**  
  
**

Little Talks

**  
  
**

Ianto had left to get food for them. Jack was sure that he was also giving them time to talk. Jack looked at this team, “Opinions?”

Sam looked pensive, “Too good to be true.”

“I sense no deceit in him,” responded Teal’c.

“Bring him back, stick him in a MRI and then see,” came from Daniel. “We could learn a great deal of information from him if he checks out. Besides, Jack haven’t you thought about this facility? It’s a goldmine.

“Oh, it is. And all yours, _if_ you get me home and keep me safe.” This came from Ianto.


End file.
